Fragments of a broken dream
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: we sit and stare, guarding yet destorying. And for now we wait to possess the scattered fragments of a lost dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of CLAMps wonderful work**

**Prologue**

The waves crashed against the rocks. Thunder crashed in the distance, lightening flashing over the sea.

A young boy looked over the crashing sea, his emerald green eyes distant yet filled with wonder of the dark waters.

He stretched his arm out, holding it over the air. He turned a little. Silence rang through the air, bitter and harsh.

He closed his eyes, turned back to the sea and put his foot on the edge. He put his other foot on the cliff and pushed himself off.

He fell through the air, his eyes closed. His cloak swirled around him and he fell into the dark and cold waters.

The water drew him down, and he opened his eyes an inch. Standing in front of him was a young woman, her hair white with a bluish tint and her eyes a gentle blue.

She held her hand out to him. He looked at his own arm and raised it, holding it out to the woman. She gracefully took his hand, and the water enveloped his senses.

He was awake, yet could not act or do anything. The woman drew him towards her and held him close to her.

She gently flicked her wrist, and a blue rope looking thing escaped from her hand, curling towards the water's surface.

They raced to the surface of the dark water and the boy gasped for breath. The woman looked at him and smiled.

She whispered something in a gentle and sweet tone. However, it was obvious that it was an order. The sea froze in it's movements, the silence becoming stronger.

The woman kept her eye on the boy the whole time, and he returned the look gently. She kept smiling, whispering words of comfort to him.

After a few more minutes, the two reached the shore. The sea unfroze, becoming just as angry as before.

The woman placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and lay his head gently on the sand. She stood up and the boy grabbed her hand.

"_You'll be alright_," the woman whispered. The boy's hand slipped away from hers and fell to the sand.

The woman looked up at the sky. She played with the locket around her neck. She looked at the boy behind her.

She bent down and picked up a small shell. She pinched the lip and threaded a small silver thread into the shell.

She lifted the boy's head and tied the thread around his neck. She smiled and disappeared into the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X, nor do I own Yuuko, Fai or Mokona. All belong to CLAMP.**

**Chapter one**

Subaru moaned as he felt someone shake him by gripping onto his shoulders. He opened his eyes wearily.

Kamui was shaking him, even though Kamui was still in pajamas and his hair was a complete mess. Well, worse then it normally was.

"What time is it?" Subaru asked as he felt the sun shine through the window and onto his skin.

"Quarter to twelve," Kamui answered. Subaru moaned and sat up.

Kamui hopped off the bed covers and Subaru got to his feet. Subaru walked over to the wooden chest of drawers.

He slid open the bottom draw and took out a pair of black trousers and a black t-shirt. Kamui also gabbed a pair of clothes and slipped off to the bathroom.

Subaru pulled on his clothes, still yawning a little. He slid a white belt through the loops of his trousers.

Subaru looked into the mirror. His skin seemed pale sometimes, especially at night or in winter. His sparkling emerald eyes matched his hair wonderfully.

Subaru didn't get bed hair. Well, if he did, it wasn't nearly as bad as Kamui's. In fact, it wasn't even noticeable.

Subaru rubbed his eyes and pushed open the bedroom door. Kamui was just coming out of the bathroom, grumbling about how annoying his hair is.

"Hey, it's Sleeping Beauty!" A cheerful voice called out. Kamui looked down the hall. Hokuto was bouncing down the hallway with her friend, Yuzuriha.

Beside the two extremely cheerful girls was the dog Inuki bounding beside them. Inuki bounded up to Subaru and began looking at him, begging for him to pat the dog.

Subaru obliged and began to stroke the dog's head, smiling. To Kamui's horror, perched on Hokuto's shoulder was the vibrant Mokona.

"Kamui!" It cried, and it leaped onto Kamui's shoulder. Mokona snuggled up to Kamui's ear and began to snore.

Kamui glared at the creature.

"Why do you always have to pick _me_?" He asked, sighing. Hokuto smiled.

"Because Mokona likes you!" She exclaimed. Kamui lifted Mokona by it's ears and held it away from him.

Mokona opened it's eyes. It gazed at Kamui, and then gave a yelp of pain.

"Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go!" It cried. Kamui smiled, and dropped the creature.

"Kamui!" Subaru exclaimed. Kamui shrugged. The four trudged down the stairs, Hokuto and Kamui glaring at each other for no reason.

Mokona kept rubbing it's head.

"Kamui's mean......." It grumbled. Kamui glared at the creature, making it yelp. He lifted Mokona in his hands and placed Mokona on his forehead.

Mokona smiled and lay down, gripping the sides of Kamui's head. Subaru smiled. Even though Kamui didn't admit it, he had a soft spot for the little creature.

They heard laughter, and cheers. Kamui opened the door into the bright, sunlit room. Sorata kept flirting with Arashi, an act which only got him hit over the head.

Yuuko was reading a small piece of paper, occasionally taking a sip from her drink. Fai was gazing at the lunch in the oven, which was taking way to long to cook.

Everyone sat at the table, Kamui beside Subaru, beside Hokuto, beside Yuzuriha, beside Sorata, beside Arashi, beside Fai's place, beside Yuuko whom was beside Kamui.

Yuuko stood.

"I just got your reports," she said, waving a handful of paper in her hand. Her face was unreadable, making everyone tense.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Everyone gripped their seats tightly.

"Kamui-kun; you are still hovering in average," Yuuko said, handing a piece of paper to Kamui. He sighed and glared at Sorata.

"I'll help you study," Subaru whispered in Kamui's ear. Kamui smiled at him gratefully. Mokona clapped and smiled.

"Yuzuriha-chan; you passed," Yuzuriha smiled and sighed in relief. Inuki sounded happy as well, pawing Yuzuriha's legs.

"Hokuto-chan; be thankful your teachers are male," Hokuto gasped, crossed her arms and turned from Yuuko.

"I'm kidding. You passed," Yuuko said. Hokuto smiled and un-crossed her ams.

"Arashi You did well once again," Arashi smiled.

"That's my honey," Sorata said, receiving another blow to the head.

"Subaru; are capable of getting a failed?" Yuuko asked, handing him the paper. He blushed furiously. Mokona cheered.

"Now............ Sorata. You.......................... failed. Now, as always, you must make us cake," Yuuko said.

"No!!! How did I fail? What did I do wrong???" Sorata moaned. He whacked his head on the table, making everyone laugh.

"I think it's because you're an idiot," Arashi said. This made Sorata pretend to cry, which made everyone laugh even harder.

"Lunch!" Fai announced. Everyone cheered. Fai handed everyone a plate with some food on it.

"Thank you!" Everyone chorused.

"Now, everyone, I have some news that will chill you all to your bones," Kamui announced. Everyone looked at him, curious.

"Subaru slept in today," Kamui said. Subaru decided to bury his face in his hands to cover the redness coming to his cheeks.

"It's an apocalypse!!" Hokuto cried. The blush on Subaru's face reached his ears.

"H-Hokuto-chan! I just slept in!" Subaru exclaimed, taking his face out of his hands.

"Even so, Subaru-kun, it is a rare thing to happen," Fai said. Everyone nodded. Subaru blushed even more.

Lunch continued as normal, the chatter loud with excitement and joy over the upcoming festival at the sea.

After they had finished eating, everyone rushed to the door to get ready for going to the beach.

"Subaru-kun, could you hang back for a minute?" Yuuko asked.

Subaru nodded and turned. He knelt down in front of Yuuko whom had returned to her chair.

"Subaru-kun, are you alright?" Asked Yuuko.

Subaru gazed into her red eyes with his emerald green. He would never be able to lie to her.

"No," He replied.

"I had a dream about the night I was found. When I woke up, I felt extremely sick, as if someone had just infected me with the influenza," Subaru answered.

Yuuko sighed and smiled sadly.

"Go back upstairs and get some more sleep. I'll take you somewhere tonight when everyone else is in dreamland," Yuuko said.

Subaru nodded and got to his feet. He turned the handle and pushed the door open that led to the hallway and the large stairs at the front.

As soon as Subaru was out of earshot, Fai spoke.

"Yuuko-san, has he-?" Fai asked. Yuuko looked at her feet.

"I don't know. Tonight, however, I will find out," Yuuko replied.

"And if he has?" Fai asked.

Yuuko sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. She could hear everyone's chatter and giggles as they left the house.

"I don't want to think about that yet," Yuuko whispered. Fai nodded.

**Hello! ^.^ I decided to write this after listening to Within Temptation too much ^^; I hope you enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X, nor do I own Yuuko, Fai or Mokona. All belong to CLAMP.**

**Chapter two**

Subaru wrapped his cloak around him and quietly slid the door shut behind him. Subaru tiptoed down the stairs and met Yuuko at the door.

"Subaru-kun... scared?" Yuuko asked. Subaru nodded, even though he had no reason to be scared. Not that he knew of, anyway.

Subaru closed his eyes and they stepped out into the night air. Subaru folded his arms and shivered a little.

"This way," Yuuko said, and she walked towards the forest of trees in front of them. Subaru followed her, and after a while, they came to a clearing.

In front of them was a small hill, which became cliffs. At the bottom of the cliffs was the sea, calm in the moonlight.

However, this was not a very large comfort. Subaru stepped back. The cliffs from his dream flashed through his mind. And the cliffs from his memory.

They were all the same. Subaru wanted to run.

"W-why here? Why are we _here_?" Subaru asked.

Yuuko turned to him.

"Subaru-kun, someone may be trying to destroy you from the inside. The fact that you had that dream means that you are definitely in danger. Why need to see if you are safe," Yuuko explained.

Tears were forming in Subaru's eyes.

"W-what do I have to do?" He asked, shakily. Yuuko closed her eyes and sighed. Then her eyes snapped open.

"Jump," she said. Subaru's eyes widened in pure terror.

****

Kamui moaned and opened his eyes. Subaru's bed was empty. Kamui sat up. He walked out the bedroom door.

"Subaru?" He asked, as quietly as possible, yet as loud as he could. There was no response, except for a shuffling in Hokuto and Yuzuriha's bedroom.

Hokuto came out, rubbing her eyes. Mokona was perched on her shoulder.

"Kamui... what's wrong?" She asked. Kamui bit his lip.

"Subaru's not in his room," Kamui replied. Hokuto looked at him.

"Have you looked through the house?" Hokuto asked. Kamui shook his head.

"I was just about too," Kamui answered.

"I'll help. You take the right half, I'll take the left," Hokuto said. Kamui nodded.

They both ran in opposing directions, searching for Subaru. And both wee thinking the same thing:

_you get hurt and we'll kill you_

*****

"Jump?" Subaru asked. Yuuko nodded.

"It's the only way to know for sure," Yuuko said. Subaru sighed and walked to the edge of the cliff.

Yuuko came up behind him and he closed his eyes.

"Keep your arms by your sides," Yuuko whispered.

"Take a step forward," she whispered. Subaru put one foot forward, stepping onto a small part of the cliff.

"And jump!" Yuuko ordered. Subaru put his other foot forward and fell through the air. The wind blew past him, whipping his cloak around him.

He crashed into the waves. He could see the moonlight above him, and bubbles flew out of his mouth as he let a breath escape him.

Yuuko bit her lip. If he had been taken, the water would attempt to destroy his body and his enemy. If not, it would welcome him with open arms.

It had been a few minutes before Subaru had met with the water, and he hadn't surfaced. If he didn't surface in a few minutes, he would not survive.

********

Kamui slid open the door into Yuuko's study. Planted on top of the desk was a small photo frame. Inside was a picture of two boys and a girl.

Kamui skid his fingers over the glass.

_Hokuto-_ he stopped at the girl first- _Subaru-_ he lifted the frame to his face- _and me-_ he looked at his younger self with the same bright amethyst eyes and messy black hair.

_Subaru....._ Kamui gazed out to the cliffs. Subaru wouldn't go out there, not since that day. He would never go out there again.

"Kamui-kun, what are you looking for?" Fai asked. Kamui jumped a little and turned to Fai.

"Subaru wasn't in our room," Kamui replied.

Fai sighed.

"Subaru-kun is with Yuuko-san. I assure, you he's safe," Fai said. _I hope so, anyway_ Fai thought.

Kamui smiled.

"Thank you, Fai-san," he said, and he placed the photograph back on the table. He slid behind Fai and walked back into his room, Hokuto returning to hers.

*********

Subaru looked at the water surface and raised his hand. The water swirled around his body, circling beneath his feet, and it pushed him up.

He raised to the water's surface, coughing. Yuuko grabbed his arm and helped him out, suddenly on the beach.

"Well, you haven't been 'taken'. Of course, you did something completely unexpected," Yuuko said.

Subaru looked at her.

"The water-" He began.

"Took you within itself and saved your life. I know," Yuuko finished for him.

Subaru looked at the sea in front of him. He could almost see the young woman whom had saved him upon the waves.

"Water, fire, earth, air and the other natural elements. You are one of those children whom weren't born for the bindings of this world," Yuuko said.

Subaru gazed at her, and then at the sea.

"Kamui, Hokuto-chan, Yuzuriha-san, Sorata-san, Arashi-san. Are they some?" Subaru asked.

Yuuko nodded.

"You are a smart boy, Subaru-kun,"Yuuko said. Subaru blushed. Yuuko raised her hand and placed it on his cheek.

_Why would fate decide to hate you this way?_

The sea sparkled in the moonlight and the waves were quiet.

"Yuuko-sama, you should know better. He was an inch from awakening, and now I have found him. I'll meet you again soon enough........... Subaru-kun," A man said.

He had black hair and amber eyes, and was wearing a long, black cloak and a medallion that looked as if it was........ bleeding.

He turned and leaped off the ledge he was on and into the forest. He raised his hand and black mist floated from it.

"Kakyo-kun?" The man asked.

"Yes?" A young man with long, silver hair asked.

"I think that we may have found some more fragments," the man said.

"That's good," Kakyo answered, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that they won't be killed without a very good reason," the man said. Kakyo nodded, and he did look a little more hopeful.

"I shall see you when you get back, Seishiro-san," Kakyo said. The mist faded. Seishiro smiled.

"And... Subaru-kun will be mine to play with," Seishiro said, smiling.

Seishiro smirked and lifted his hand to a cherry blossom tree. Blood dripped from his hand and onto the petals.

"You are mine.......... Sumeragi Subaru-kun," Seishiro said.

The waves then began to rage. Subaru turned to the waves, curious. Then he turned back, and headed to the house with Yuuko.

**Yes, I know that it was short again, and I'm sorry. I planned out this chapter, and then it turned out short.... Which was annoying, to say that least. And I don't think that it was the best that I could've written, but I was tired, and I couldn't think of anything else. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X, nor do I own Yuuko, Fai or Mokona. All belong to CLAMP.**

**Chapter three**

Fai rubbed his dripping blond hair with a towel and slipped on a black, loose, long sleeved top and buttoned it up, leaving the top two buttons undone.

He ran down the stairs and clapped loudly.

"Hokuto-chan, you and I have to go down to the stall with the outfits we made," Fai said, picking up a coat and sliding it over his shoulders.

Hokuto nodded, and grabbed a pile of garments that were beside her. Fai took some from her arms and they stepped outside.

"We'll be home soon!!" Hokuto and Fai chorused. Everyone nodded and the door shut behind the two.

Sorata and Subaru were making some lunch seeing as Fai would be busy all day. Sorata stared at the oven and the food cooking inside it and Subaru was making omelets.

Arashi and Kamui were both reading on the couch, Mokona sleeping on Kamui's shoulder. Yuuko was humming and drinking in large gulps.

Occasionally, Yuuko and Subaru would exchange glances. Subaru would then return his gaze to the food in front of him.

***********

"Thank you so much, you two!" The stall owner exclaimed. Fai and Hokuto smiled.

"It was no problem. It was fun!" Hokuto exclaimed.

Fai and Hokuto exited the stall and decided to take a walk by the beach.

"Fai-san, what's going on?" Hokuto asked. Fai looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Fai asked. Hokuto looked at the sand beneath her feet.

"Why did Subaru go with Yuuko-san?" Hokuto asked.

Fai stopped for a second.

"I can't tell you," Fai said solemnly. Hokuto looked at him with her emerald green eyes.

"Just, whatever the cause, don't let my little brother get hurt, alright?" Hokuto asked, holding out her little finger.

"I promise that I will try," Fai said, and he joined his little finger with Hokuto's. Hokuto smiled.

"Now, what are you cooking for dinner tonight?" Hokuto asked, grabbing Fai by the arm. Fai laughed.

***********

It was the end of sunset by the time that Hokuto and Fai arrived. Hokuto grabbed Subaru and Kamui's arms.

"I have the _perfect_ outfits for you two!" She exclaimed. The two blushed and their sister dragged them up the stairs.

Arashi went upstairs to get changed, followed by an eager Sorata. Everyone could hear his yelp and the sound of a loud bang. It was obvious that Arashi had made sure that the door was slammed into his face.

Yuzuriha also got changed, while Yuuko and Fai smiled at each other. Fai raced into his bedroom beside Yuuko's study.

"Yuuko-san, what do you think?"Fai asked, stepping out of his bedroom. He was wearing black leather trousers with a silver chain as a belt.

He was wearing a black top with a loose collar and he had slits up the sides of the top showing a little of his skin. And as usual, two buttons at the top of the shirt were undone.

Yuuko held out her hand in a thumbs up sign. Fai smiled ear to ear. Yuzuriha came bounding down in a light green dress with brown patterns on the skirt, matching Inuki's fur.

Arashi was in a gold dress with a red belt tied around her waist, half of the belt hanging limply at her side.

Yuuko was dressed in a black dress which had a large slit down the side and small strap to hold the dress that ran around her neck.

Sorata was in a simple white buttoned top with black trousers. Hokuto came bounding down in a short green dress with tall black boots and a green necklace.

Kamui was wearing a black t-shirt with a slit down the front that went down to around the middle of his chest. Under the black top was a white shirt that was just see through enough to see the outlines of Kamui's chest. And he was wearing black trousers with a long show-off zip down the side.

Subaru was blushing like mad. His shirt was white and the collar was folded neatly around his neck. There were no sleeves, which revealed more then he would care of his skin. He was wearing white trousers with a long pocket down the right leg and he had a black belt around his waist. To top it off, He had a white hat with a black ribbon above the brim.

Yuuko clapped her hands together.

"Kamui and Subaru look _gorgeous_!" She exclaimed. Kamui just pouted and Subaru blushed even more.

"Thank you!" Hokuto exclaimed.

Everyone stepped outside. Fai had a large box in his arms and he lead the way into the woods under the navy blue sky, the stars shining brightly.

In the middle of the forest was a large clearing. Heaps of people has already set up their evening meal, and strung around the clearing for this special night was lanterns which all had a different colour, spreading the light across the ground.

"We'll set up," Kamui and Subaru said. Everyone nodded and headed to the beach to paddle their feet in the water.

Kamui opened the box and took out a large rug and spread over their spot on the ground, right beside a cherry tree.

Subaru got out some plastic plates and placed them around the edge of the rug. Kamui grabbed the food and placed it in the middle of the rug.

Kamui sighed.

"Where'd you go last night?" Kamui asked. Subaru looked at his feet.

"Nowhere," he replied.

"Subaru-!" Kamui exclaimed.

"It's fine Kamui," Subaru said, smiling sadly. Kamui looked at him and sighed.

"Don't leave me again," Kamui whispered.

"I wont. I don't want to be without you," Subaru whispered.

Their fingers intertwined tightly. Subaru rested his head on his older brother's shoulder and he closed his eyes and began to take a small nap. The celebrations wouldn't start until midnight, and they didn't eat until eleven. It was only eight.

Kamui looked down. Subaru had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Kamui smiled and petted Subaru's head gently.

Mokona sneaked over and nested itself into Kamui's lap.

"Is Subaru asleep?" Mokona asked. Kamui nodded.

"Kamui?" Mokona asked. Kamui looked down at Mokona.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is Subaru going to get hurt?" Mokona asked, tears brimming at it's eyes.

"I hope not," Kamui said. He rubbed Mokona's head gently. Mokona looked up at him and then at Subaru.

It hopped up and lay on Subaru's head, snuggling into Kamui's neck at the same time. Kamui smiled.

"Mokona want to stay with everyone forever," Mokona whispered. Kamui looked down at the two sleeping on his shoulder. He gently put his head on Subaru's head, just beside Mokona.

*************

Everyone returned to the clearing at quarter to eleven. They were greeted by the beautiful sight of the sleeping brothers and the sleeping Mokona.

"Aw...... Why do we have to wake them?" Hokuto asked.

"Who said anything about waking them?" Yuuko asked. Hokuto shrugged.

Arashi bent down and gently shook Subaru's shoulder.

"Wake up, tea time," she said as he opened his eyes wearily.

Subaru looked at everyone and blushed. He gently poked Kamui.

"Tea time!" Hokuto yelled. Kamui woke up with a start and fell backwards, hitting his head on the tree behind him.

Kamui glared at Hokuto, when they heard loud chimes.

"Let's eat!!" Hokuto cried, and everyone smiled.

Kamui glared at Hokuto, but she smiled and rubbed his head.

"Aw, did Kamui get himself a boo-boo?" Hokuto asked. Kamui glared at her harder.

"Uh, I think I'll sit over there," Hokuto said, pointing to the spot in between Arashi and Fai. Kamui closed his eyes, crossed his arms and nodded. Subaru smiled softly at them.

"_Will Subaru get hurt?"_

_No............ I'm not going to let that happen! _Kamui decided.

**Yep, it was short again. And I know, I put a LOT of detail into their clothing. It's something that I do. Sorry..... Anyway, I haven't been in the writing mood lately, and I'm trying very hard to keep that at bay so that I can't write for a while...... Anyways, One of my friends asked to see some KamuiSubaru, so here it was. And next chapter there shall be some SeiSub... Okay, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X, nor do I own Yuuko, Fai or Mokona. All belong to CLAMP.**

**Chapter four**

Subaru walked quietly beside Kamui on the dirt path, lanterns hanging from the trees around them. Chatter circled the air from everyone else at the festival, joyful words thrown into the air and marking the scenery.

"You're very quiet," Kamui said, stretching his arm above his head.

"Mm," Subaru replied, staring at his feet.

"Subaru.........!" Kamui exclaimed.

"It's fine, Kamui," Subaru said, raising his head and looking to the bright moon hovering over the calm waters of the dark sea.

"Could you just give me a clue so that I can at least stop worrying?" Kamui asked.

"Clues can enhance the worry," Subaru replied, returning his gaze to the dirt road he was walking on, suddenly absorbed by the bland and endless brown under his feet.

Subaru felt a sudden impact on his head, and he was falling backwards. Fingers wrapped around his wrists. A feeling that felt so familiar.

Subaru was gently lowered to the ground and he opened his eyes. His emerald eyes widened as he gazed into amber eyes in front of him.

Every piece of his body was telling him to be afraid. To run and not look back. But as he gazed into those eyes, he could feel all of his being succumbing to the feeling erupting from the man's touch.

So what if this man was dangerous? Might as well enjoy it why he can.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Subaru said, still transfixed by the spell cast by the man's eyes.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hold you for blame," the man said gently, helping Subaru to his feet. Subaru stayed gazing into his eyes, still in a daze from their splendor.

"Oh! I'm sorry, is there anything I could do?" Subaru asked, blushing a little. The man smiled.

"Well, you could start by telling me your name," the man said kindly.

"......Subaru!" Subaru answered. The man smiled a little more.

"Sakurazuka Seishiro," the man said.

Seishiro turned to Kamui, whom was glaring at him darkly.

"And who might this young man be?" Seishiro asked.

"No one that you sh-" Kamui began, but Subaru elbowed him in the ribs, still smiling.

"He is my older brother, Kamui," Subaru said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, Kamui-kun," Seishiro said. Kamui just grunted. Seishiro turned to his watch.

"I have to go. Hopefully I'll see you again," Seishiro said, smiling at the two boys.

Seishiro left, and with a swish of his black coat, he was gone completely. Careful to make sure Seishiro was no where around, Kamui wrapped his fingers around Subaru's pale wrist and dragged Subaru into the woods.

"Subaru..... I don't like the look of him..... Just... be careful............" Kamui said, tightening his grip around Subaru's wrist.

Subaru pulled his arm back so that Kamui's fingers slipped down his hand.

"Well, unless you forgot, you aren't right about everything, and you do _not _control my life!!" Subaru exclaimed.

Subaru turned away from Kamui.

"I want to be alone right now so please, don't follow me," Subaru ordered, even though his voice made it possible to interpret it as a request.

Subaru disappeared amongst the trees, Kamui still holding his hand out and his eyes still wide in surprise.

"Subaru.................. what on _earth _is wrong with you?" Kamui asked. His brother had been so angry. He had _never_ gotten more then a little angry.

Seishiro stood on the cliff, away from the festival, so that he was standing by himself, his eyes glowing a little and his arms by his sides, his black coat flapping around him.

He gazed down at the Subaru, kneeling near the salty waters on the golden sand, his tears turning the sand into fairy dust.

The young, beautiful boy in front of the calm sea licking at his feet, the disembodied sand beneath him and the silver moon above him, the scene looked like a painting formed by an artist's superb imagination.

Seishiro turned and walked down the slope, his black shoes sinking into the sand, but when he took another step, the indentation vanished.

"Such a beautiful person should never cry," Seishiro said gently. Subaru looked up, obviously startled at the intrusion to his blissful solitude.

Subaru wiped at his tears with his gloved hand.

"Thanks," Subaru said quietly. Seishiro sat down on the sand beside Subaru.

Up close, the boy looked more like an angel then anything. His tears made his skin look like the moon shining brightly above him, and his lips were deep red, like they had been painted with blood.

"The sea his beautiful, don't you think?" Seishiro asked, gazing out to the vast ocean in front of them.

"Yeah...." Subaru replied.

"Subaru-kun, have you ever heard o-" Seishiro began, but he was quickly interrupted by shouting from those enjoying the festivities.

"Looks like the festival is turning into a blast," Subaru said, turning to the voices a little.

"You should go enjoy yourself as well," Seishiro said.

"But-!" Subaru exclaimed, turning to Seishiro. Seishiro smiled.

"It's fine," Seishiro said. Subaru reluctantly nodded and got to his feet.

Subaru brushed the sand off of him, the golden grains falling to the rest and smiled at the older man.

"I'll see you later," Seishiro said, waving a little. Subaru nodded and smiled, then he ran off into the woods.

Seishiro smiled menacingly.

"You're too kind and trusting, Subaru-kun," he said, and he turned his attention to the calm sea in front of him, the waves gently licking his feet.

*************

Yuuko walked along the beach. A man in a black cloak passed her.

"Long time no see, Yuuko-sama." The man said in a low, taunting whisper.

Yuuko turned to look at him, her eyes wide and her painted lips partially separated. Her red eyes narrowed and her fist clenched.

"So....you're still alive. _Seishiro_." Yuuko growled the last word. She closed her eyes as two figures sat on the beach, figures of the past.

"So, go James, don't spare the horses? You work fast."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Seishiro smiled and walked over to the trees, disappearing from sight.

He had already made Subaru fall into his first trap. In time he would build up trust, then friendship, then maybe something more.

And there was nothing she could do to stop him now.

"Damn," Yuuko growled through gritted teeth.

**I'm so SO sorry! I know I haven't updated in ages, but I have reasons! I was planning on finishing this chapter before school started, but we went away on the last week of the holidays and I wanted to get the last chapter up before then and I was so close.....but of course, I didn't get it finished and edited in time.**

**And then, of course, school started. And with homework, I don't have as much time to write as I hoped, and most of that time has actually been spent on writing my novel....**

**I have also been sqapping in between moods like MAD. I have been reading xHOLIC and Tsubasa again, not to mention teh OADs which are coming out (Fuuma looks huggable!! O.O) and I'm traumatised because my fave Tsubasa character has....has... I'm still not over it .**

**Also, I have become slightly obsessed with Count Cain/Godchild. Who do you blame? Chibi Moko-chan, Tori the Twilight keeper and the Forsaken girl. Aka, Hokuto-chan, Kirei-san and Invisible-san...**

**I've also been suffering MAJOR cases of writers block. It is torture, believe me.**

**But I have the chapter now, however, I still have writers block, so, of course, any ideas that you lot might have will be welcomed with open arms.**

**Oh, reviews are nice, I need as much tips as I can get....**

**~Tsubasa**


End file.
